


A Little Glimpse of Heaven.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is convinced that Glenn just made him see Heaven.  Written for a prompt on TWD kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Glimpse of Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the following prompt on TWD kinkmeme: Daryl/Glenn: Glenn makes Daryl come so hard he passes out. The additional challenge was to write the story in under 500 words.

There are times where Daryl can't help but wonder just how much _experience_ Glenn had before the whole world coming to an end thing. It's not something that they've talked about; how exactly are you supposed to bring that kind of thing up without it sounding ridiculously awkward and intrusive?

But really, Daryl thinks that he's going to have to ask because the kid just made him see _Heaven_. The last thing he remembers in full detail is Glenn's mouth working on his cock, tongue pressing against every ultra-sensative spot, like he had a goddamn map tucked somewhere that said _touch here._ As if his mouth wasn't enough to make Daryl see stars (goddamn _stars_ ), his hands were working away as well; his left thumb was dragging over his hip bone while two fingers of his right hand were slicked up inside of him, pressing against Daryl's prostrate with every dip of his hot mouth.

There was almost no buildup; all it took for Daryl to come harder than he'd _ever_ had was for Glenn to suck and press a little harder and suddenly, Daryl's vision was nothing but a field of white, surrounding him on all sides. He was vaguely aware, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was hollering but that didn't seem important at the moment. His entire body was quivering in a way he didn't even think was possible and by God, he was pretty sure that this was the closest he was ever going to come to a true spiritual experience.

When he finally regained his vision, the first thing he saw was Glenn hovering above him, smirking in a way that was far too smug. Any other time, Daryl would have made some smart-ass comment but he wasn't entirely sure if he had regained the ability to speak yet. Besides, he'd let the kid have his moment; as soon as he was sure that he wasn't going to go into cardiac arrest, he was going to get his payback. He wanted Glenn to come so goddamn hard that he forgot how to say anything but Daryl's name.

He didn't quite succeed the first time, although he managed to make Glenn yell his name so loudly that even a pillow couldn't completely muffle. And while that was still pretty satisfying to hear, Daryl wasn't going to be completely happy until Glenn was completely spent, until he didn't have any words left.

So as soon as Glenn regained his breath a little, Daryl tried again


End file.
